Happy New Year?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Another one shot with my three boys, pluse a new one.


_A/N: What good are the holidays without New Years. Another one shot with my three favorite boys and the appearance of another new favorite. I own nothing, it didn't change over night with the New Year. I'm still a poor single mom writing about the men that inspire me. Enjoy!_

Why in the hell did they drag me along? It's not like I have anything to celebrate. Woohooo a year that I didn't really have a big part in is over, and now onto another year that just might hold my pink slip. Yeah it's really something to party about. Mark and Glen had left me at the bar to drown my sorrows. Well that's not exactly true, I told them to shove off before I stuck my foot in their asses. They just smiled and kissed my head before melting into the crowd. I hate it when they act like that. I finished my drink and motioned for another one.

The bartender, a curvy brunette sashayed over and smiled at me as she leaned close to get my order. Of course her more than ample chest threatened to spill out, but I doubt that she minded. After getting my order she straightened up and went to fill it, swinging her hips the entire way. I think I should tell her that I'm not interested, lest I could do. Question was, how do I do it? I'll just tell her the truth, I'm being boned by the Undertaker and Kane. That usually did the trick. However when she returned Jake Hager had walked up to the bar and was turning on the charm.

She set my drink down and placed a gold headband with star boppers on my head before turning her attention to Jake. If I knew him better I'd kiss him. On second thought, no I wouldn't. I don't like blondes. I grabbed my drink and turned around so that I leaned back against the bar and watch everyone on the dance floor. Mark and Glen were towards the back doubled over with laughter as Chris Irvine and Adam Copeland started a dance contest. Both were doing good but Marty Wright jumped in and beat them both with his Boogeyman dance. I shook my head and watched as Jeff Hardy challenged Glen next. This was going to be good.

Jeff started off by doing his entrance then stood off to the side laughing as Glen tried. It didn't work out so well and within minutes Jeff was beating Glen by a landslide. Caddy corner from them John Cena and Randy Orton were laughing as they caught the entire thing on tape. I pity them if they think that Glen won't hunt them down if that tape ever gets seen. Actually I don't, they're dumbasses anyways they deserve anything and everything that Glen might do to them. I go to take another drink but all that meets my lips is ice. I turn back around and wave the glass over my head so the bartender can see me. She's still talking to Hager so it might be a while. Great.

Some one plopped down next to me and I look out the corner of my eyes to see who it was. It's the kid that debuted at Unforgiven, but I can't remember his real name. All my mind brings up is his ring name. He goes to wave the bartender over but stops when she sets my drink down. She turns her smile on and leans close to him so she can hear him, this time one of her breasts came tumbling out of her low top and with a giggle she straightened up and fixed the malfunction. He shook his head and dropped it down onto his hands. I've never talked to him, but he seemed to be more upset than I was.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked as I awkwardly put my hand on his arm.

He just grunted and I moved my hand. I can't force a person to talk to me. I picked my drink up and swirled around the glass, watching the light play in the amber liquid. That's one thing that has definitely worn off on me from Mark and Glen. I never drank much whiskey until I hooked up with them. The bartender came back with his drink but also placed an antenna bopper on his head identical to mine, only in silver. I couldn't help it, it looked so ridiculous sitting on top of his head that I started laughing. He brought his head up and glared at me.

"Atleast I have hair to pull the look off baldy."

He said it with such a straight face that I couldn't help it. I laughed harder until tears trickled from my eyes. Seeing me laugh wormed a smile from him but it quickly morphed into a frown when he seen Runnels, Reiher and Orton talking together in the corner. He growled and slammed back his drink, never once taking his eyes off of the trio.

"Why do you care about them?" I said as I took a sip.

"Who says I do?" He demanded as he turned back to me.

"You must. You were smiling until you seen them. So that has to mean something."

"I just wanted to be a part of a team that had a future. Now I'm nothing."

"Puhlease." I waved my hand at him and took another drink before continuing. "You're part of the Anoa'i family. You have more talent in your ear lobe than those idiots have in their bodies. In fact I would kill to have a quarter of the talent that has bred into you."

"No, those guys are the cream of the crop. Cowboy Bob's Son, Snuka and Rhodes. Those boys are going places."

"Look, Snuka dropped to Taker. Same for Randy and his daddy. Rhodes is Rhodes. There's really nothing I can say about him. But look at those that come from your tree. Rikishi, Yokozuna, Umaga, Rocky Johnson, The Rock, Rosey, your father, Sika, Samu and Tonga Kid. Your family has contributed more than any other wrestling family in the history of wrestling. That's a history to be proud of."

"I guess."

"You are going to do greater things than those three put together."

"Not according to the fans."

"Prove them wrong."

"Kind of hard when creative won't let me."

"Screw creative." Just thinking about the faceless jerkoff's that wrote my bits had me pissed off again.

I ordered another round for me and him and we spent the rest of the night talking, and I finally learned his name. I heard the countdown begin and as they hit one I felt lips on both sides of my face. Glen's after shave mingled with the crisp scent of Mark's shampoo and I heard Afa Jr. suck in a breath besides me. Both Mark and Glen looked over, smiling as he fainted and fell off the chair.

"Love your head gear." Glen said with a grin as he flicked one of the stars on my head band, making it bob back and forth and move out of place.

"Hey leave it alone." I said, trying to get it to sit right again.

Gen grinned and pulled me to my feet. I swayed a bit and my vision swum as I tried to get my balance. Glen held my close and heard Mark laughing as they steered me out of the bar.

"Hold on."

I pulled away from Glen and wobbled back over to where Afa jr. was still out cold on the floor. I grabbed a napkin and scribbled, '_We should tag some time-Justin(Bam Neely)_' I tucked it into his pocket and headed back over to Glen and Mark, smiling as they both looped their arms around my waist to support me.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
